<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Competition is Fierce by HiddenSloths</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324082">The Competition is Fierce</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSloths/pseuds/HiddenSloths'>HiddenSloths</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Garreg Mach Monastery (Fire Emblem), Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:26:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenSloths/pseuds/HiddenSloths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvain Jose Gautier &amp; Lorenz Hellman Gloucester, Sylvain Jose Gautier/Lorenz Hellman Gloucester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Competition is Fierce</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was bad enough that Byleth had invited Sylvain to join Golden Deer. What was even worse was that Lorenz was forced to sit next to Sylvain in class, listening to him brag on and on about the imaginary dates he’s been on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every day it was the same thing, and every day Lorenz eyes would go a little farther back in his skull as he rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? You don’t believe me?” Sylvain’s voice cuts through, intruding his thoughts. Lorenz scowls at him, arms crossing over his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure do have an active imagination, I’ll give you that much.” Sylvain merely laughs, patting Lorenz’s shoulder. This causes his scowl to run deeper, and he shoves his shoulder away. Sylvain shrugs, now focusing his attention on Miss Blyeth. Lorenz grumbles, resuming his work, attempting to ignore his seating companion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When class ends, Lorenz couldn’t bolt faster, that is, until Byleth stops him. He goes over to her, and to his dismay, so does Sylvain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have an assignment for the two of you. I need you both to care for the horses this week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor, if I may interject, I believe this pairing is just not doable for the task at hand. Perhaps I could be paired with Marianne, or Ignatz. Even Hilda.” She quirks a brow, studying Lorenz for a moment before turning to Sylvain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t see the problem at all, Teach. I can get along with Lorenz here.” He wraps an arm around Lorenz, grinning wide. Lorenz groans, pushing him off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Professor, I insist that I be given a different partner.” Byleth shakes her head softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think this would be good for you, Lorenz. It’s just for a week. Once the week is up, you’ll have a different chore and partner.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, Professor-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And if that’s still not doable, I can relinquish you from chores this week.” Lorenz sighs in relief, smirking at Sylvain. Sylvain’s smug grin remains on his face, as Byleth follows up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, you will receive a failing grade if you decide not to participate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lorenz, absolutely floored, is stunned into silence. He can only nod, to which Byleth smiles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good! So, now that that’s clear, are you good to start your chore?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain and Lorenz, on opposite ends of the stable, are shoveling the hay, replacing it with piles that are fresh. Lorenz doesn’t mind the work at all, but being near Sylvain has him gritting his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giggling and heels bounding inside grab Lorenz’s attention, and he turns towards the entrance of the stable, seeing two female students walk in. They instantly gravitate towards Sylvain, who is flirting away with them. Lorenz narrows his eyes before returning to his work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then, his back is slapped with a mysterious substance. He freezes, distraught that he may now be covered in manure. Stripping his jacket off, he examines the contents that now cover his jacket. To his relief and to his frustration, it isn’t manure, but slop. He growls, snapping his head towards Sylvain, who is whistling and acting like he had done nothing, while the two girls snicker.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lorenz throws the jacket down, angrily continuing his task, wanting to get out as soon as he possibly could to at least meet Professor Byleth’s requirements. Then, he felt it again. Once more, his back was attacked with the same slop. Lorenz, in a fit of rage, throws the tool into the wall, and marches over to Sylvain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, buddy. Got something there on ya.” He grins. Lorenz can feel a vein pulsate, and he has to dig deep to find the resolve not to punch his teeth in then and there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look here, I will not tolerate this abuse! I will report you to Professor Byleth if you continue!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oooh, I’m trembling. Do you think she’ll spank me for being such a bad boy?” He laughs, causing the girls to laugh along with him. Lorenz begins to tug at his own hair. He storms back to his side of the stable, picking the tool back up, and resuming the work.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lot of bark but no bite, Lorenz.” He laughs. Lorenz ignores him, just wanting to finish so he could get out of there.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By a miracle that could only be from the Gods themselves, Lorenz managed to finish the rest of his work without losing his sanity or killing Sylvain. He packs away everything, and grabs his soiled jacket, heading towards the stable. Sylvain is already at the door, blocking the way.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Move.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, think I’m good here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, for-” Lorenz begins, stopping to rub his temple. “Will you get out of my way? I am done being near you for one evening.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got a proposition for you.” Lorenz rolls his eyes, hands resting on his hips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Out with it already. The sooner I can leave the better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s have a competition. To see who can pick up the most girls. Winner can do stable duty by themselves.” Lorenz’s ears perked up to the sound of that. But, there was, of course, a catch involved.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And the loser?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Loser has to be a slave to the winner, do his every bidding. Deal?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, unbelievable. Get out of my way.” Lorenz attempts to push him aside, but Sylvain holds his ground, a hand firmly placed on the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you forfeit then? Admit I’m the better casanova, finally?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I said no such thing! It is just ridiculous!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How? You think I make it all up, right? Well, now’s a chance to see who’s making up what. Can’t tell me the offer doesn’t sound appealing.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain, for once, had a point. The offer was too good to pass up. Considering the events of today, he couldn’t bear to endure more of the torture the rest of the week. He sighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine. When’s the deadline.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonight, of course.” Lorenz stares at him incredulously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you insane? That’s barely enough time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh, weird, that’s plenty for me to get at least four ladies if not five.” Lorenz, sighing in exasperation, relents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine! Tonight!” Sylvain extends a hand to him, which Lorenz takes, and they shake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Great! May the better lover win.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s almost midnight, and Lorenz and Sylvain are in the main hall. For them to be able to prove that neither of them are lying about their scores, they each got representatives to vouch for them. Lorenz managed to somehow convince Leonie and Sylvain convinced Ingrid. The two ladies exchange glances between each other, before looking at their respective contestant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, so, based on what I saw, you didn’t get a single girl to agree to a date with you.” Ingrid admits aloud, causing Lorenz to roar with laughter. As he wipes tears from his eyes, Leonie clears her throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you’re laughing, Lorenz, you didn’t get any either.” Immediately, Lorenz is silent. Silence lingers in the air for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a tie. What happens if it’s a tie?” Lorenz finally asks. Sylvain shrugs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t know. Didn’t think a tie would be possible.” The two ladies roll their eyes, and take off, heading to their dorms, done dealing with the buffoonery. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly there has to be something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you and I could go on a date.” Lorenz sputters, snorting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a riot. What an absolute waste of my time. I could have been studying magic, but no, I had to give in to your stupidity and play along with your stupid game. Unbelievable.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fancy words there, guy.” Lorenz throws his arms up, turning around, and storms off. Sylvain shakes his head, smiling, eventually heading to his own dorm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Lorenz.” Sylvain approaches Lorenz, who is adorning his elegantly custom made armor, glided in purple and gold, with a lovely rose motif. Lorenz was tending to his horse, brushing its mane while feeding him an apple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sylvain.” He responds, not turning towards the red haired man. Sylvain leans on the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I remembered something from years back, when we were students.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” He asks, clearly not listening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. We had that competition to see who could get the most dates. But, we both tied. Remember that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lorenz.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He finally turns towards him, arching a brow. “I’m tending to my steed.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain raises his hands up defensively, shrugging his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just trying to make some conversation.” Lorenz sighs, returning his attention to his horse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was serious, ya know. Back then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain groans.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, don’t act like you don’t remember.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All I remember was the extreme disappointment of having to deal with your insufferable character the rest of that week.” Lorenz flatly states. Sylvain walks up to him, grabbing his shoulder and turning him towards him. They were close in height, still, with Lorenz being slightly taller. Lorenz exhales. “What? What is it that you want?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you, Lorenz.” Lorenz rolls his eyes, attempting to turn away, but Sylvain quickly places his hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at him. “I’m serious. I was serious back then, too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tint of red spreads on Lorenz’s cheeks, and he’s flabbergasted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be pulling my leg. You always bragged about how many ladies you dated or copulated with.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain bursts out into laughter, softly stroking Lorenz’s cheek. To his surprise, Lorenz didn’t pull away or shove him like he did when they were students.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Copulated? Come on, you can say fucked. And, no, you were right. I never got a single lady in bed. Nor on a date, really.” Lorenz grins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha! I knew it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so you DO remember those days, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do. I just don’t understand, well… This.” He gestures to the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, why are you still standing here? You can move away.” Lorenz ponders a moment. Nodding, Lorenz lifts his hand up to his chin, stroking it in thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.” Sylvain lets his hands slip away and he begins to walk to the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forget I said anything. Forget I was even here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold on.” Sylvain turns to him. “Let’s go to my room.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Sylvain entered the room, Lorenz shut the door, locking it. Sylvain spun toward him, and before he could get a word out, Lorenz lips were on his. Bug eyed, Sylvain stands there a moment, allowing Lorenz his moment. When their lips parted, Sylvain’s tongue was the first to slide in, tracing the inside of Lorenz’s mouth. Lorenz gives out a soft moan, leaning into the kiss more deeply. Sylvain suddenly pushes him back, and Lorenz hits the door with a dull thud.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you-” Lorenz begins, but Sylvain is already on his knees, quickly undoing Lorenz’s belt buckle, and swiftly pulling his pants down to the carpet. Sylvain sniggers when he sees Lorenz wear an obviously custom made, embroidered rose themed pair of spandex. Lorenz is too preoccupied removing his armor, piece by piece, and tossing it aside as Sylvain removes his underwear, a semi-hard dick bobbing in place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What changed your mind?” Sylvain asks before immediately indulging on Lorenz’s cock. Lorenz slams his head back, groaning in relief, yanking off another piece of his armor, tossing it on top the others with a loud clang.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know….” Sylvain grips his dick hard, too hard, and he yelps. “What are you doing?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop lying.” Sylvain reaches up to Lorenz’s shirt collar, yanking him down. When Lorenz’s mouth opens to protest, he swiftly sticks three fingers into his mouth. Lorenz clamps down on the red haired man’s fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Suck them. Or I’m stopping this here and now.” Lorenz obeys without objection, suckling on his fingers until Sylvain slips them out. “Answer me. What changed your mind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“N-nothing, I just-” He slams his head back onto the door, Sylvain having plunged all three of his wet fingers into Lorenz’s asshole. He at first thrusts carefully, not wanting to have the evening end on a bad and premature note, but noticing just how loose he already was, knew that he had done something before, and no longer felt the need to hold back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you so loose, Lorenz? Who have you let fuck you, hm?”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one! How dare-” Sylvain squeezes his cock hard once more, a deep groan uttering out from Lorenz’s throat. “I-I swear! There has been no one else!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, answer my question!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I was experimenting!” He admits, but it’s still not satisfactory for Sylvain. As his fingers continue to thrust, he slaps his tongue onto Lorenz’s balls, licking upwards to the tip, slowly, painfully slowly. Lorenz shudders, trying to brace himself against the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then, what changed your mind about me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I secretly envied you! I admired you!” Sylvain shakes his head, plunging another finger into his asshole, going faster. He teases and prods Lorenz’s tip, guzzling up the precum that had formed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s more that you’re not admitting. The sooner you let it out, the sooner I’ll fuck you.” Lorenz’s legs trembles as Sylvain’s fingers fuck him deep and rough. He pants, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, trying to undo them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay! I… I secretly longed for you! I was only jealous because… because I thought you were interested in women and wouldn’t want a thing to do with me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain pauses, removing his fingers suddenly. He stands up, towering over Lorenz only due to the man leaning down so far. He grabs Lorenz shirts, and prys it apart, a few buttons flying off. He forces the shirt off, and grabs his hand, tugging him towards the large bed in the end of the room. Lorenz kicks off the underwear and pants that were encircling his ankles as he walked, following Sylvain. Lorenz soon finds himself pushed onto the bed, where Sylvain’s lips meet with his, kissing him deeply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lorenz runs his fingers through his red hair, soft and smooth to the touch. Sylvain pulls away, and Lorenz pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where are they?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They? What are you-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What you have been using on yourself. Where do you hide them?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A blush spreads over Lorenz’s cheeks, but he doesn’t protest or argue. He points towards his side dresser, and Sylvain descends upon it, scouring the contents till he finds them: lube and a nicely made dildo. Sylvain chuckles, admiring the workmanship. It’s clear that it was once wooden, but was given a glaze over its surface to make it nice and smooth. There are carvings that form veins, and it even closely resembles a penis that is circumcised, the tip and member so realistic that he could be convinced that this were once someone’s member. Unfortunately for Lorenz, the dildo did not match Sylvain’s girth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Everything made to perfection with you, huh? Not a single detail out of place.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain pours lube onto the dildo, stroking it making sure it spread out nicely. He added just a bit more again, Lorenz silently watching him. Lorenz's shirt wrapped lazily around his torso, his bare chest exposed. Not a single hair on him. He smiled, admiring just how smooth his lover was, his lips descending on a nipple. He sucks it into his mouth, and as he hears Lorenz gasp softly, he quickly thrusts the dildo into his asshole.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lorenz arches his back, clenching the sheets as Sylvain thrusts the toy in and out, all the while teasing and playing with both nipples with tongue and fingers. Lorenz’s breathing hitches and labors, and he shuts his eyes, turning his head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me what you want, Lorenz.” Sylvain coos out into his ear, sending pleasure running up and down Lorenz’s spine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I want you to… to do it to me…” Sylvain quirks a brow, staring at him, unamused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I want you in me…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SAY IT!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain smiles, yanking the dildo out, and gripping the man’s hips, pulling him towards him. In an instant, he thrusts himself in, with Lorenz practically screaming out with ecstasy. After a few thrusts with Lorenz moaning and crying out Sylvain’s name, he pulls out, forcing the man onto all four’s and shoving himself back again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gripping his long, purple hair, Sylvain tugged hard, yanking Lorenz’s head back. He moans out in pleasure as Sylvain continues to pound into him. Sylvain leans forward, grabbing Lorenz with a spare hand, the other firmly gripping the man’s ass, and turns his head towards him. They kiss deeply, with Lorenz shakily reaching for his own member, stroking himself until they finally both orgasm. Lorenz is the first to collapse, followed by Sylvain, the two of them breathing harshly. Sylvain stares up at the ceiling as he replays in his head what all just transpired. He looks over to Lorenz, whose breathing has started to calm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” Lorenz looks up at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well what?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Admit it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Admit I’m the better casanova.” Lorenz rolls his eyes before fluttering them closed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the better casanova.” Sylvain grins, nestling next to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re damn right I am.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>